Life is HappySad
by sangtome
Summary: It's a Story about Love, Loss, and Life. Life is Happy-Sad, and thus Sakura's life is no different. It is a Sakura's story of her Happy sad life.


The roads, the cars that were parked, and trees were all white, and it looked so pretty. She came to the window, and took a deep breath. "It is so beautiful", she thought.

For her, snow was always so pretty and mesmerizing, and to add to it, snow brought her the sense of happiness or the serenity.

She went into her room, and looked at Yuko sleeping, and looking at her made her smile. She was really adorable. When she was awake, she filled the whole house with her chuckles, she jumped around, turn the whole house upside down but yet she was really adorable.

Sakura was in her own world when Naruto came in. He touched Sakura's shoulder.

"Ehhh.." Sakura shrieked.

Looking apologetic, "Sorry little one, did I scare you?"

"Not really, but I didn't realize that you got home already. Didn't you call and say you will be late?" asked Sakura.

Lazily he answered, "Yeah, but got too tired. And, thought probably I should give myself some break. So here I am. Did Yuko eat?"

They talked about their day at work and Yuko, and they went to sleep.

"Cuckooo Cuckooo Cukoooo"

"This damn alarm, ahhhwww….why do I have to wake up so early…." Tossing and turning and complaining Sakura woke up."

"Oh god!!! Parents meeting today. I am going to get late"

She rushed to Yuko's room, but she was not there and she heard some sounds from the kitchen. She ran there. Naruto was making a French toast, and Yuko was all set to go to school in her cute blue dress.

She looked at Naruto, and he looked happy. She could feel that Naruto was coming back to life, probably for Yuko and for her too.

Yuko was holding Sakura's hand and jumping around the street. Looking at Yuko, Sakura always felt she was looking at the reflection of her childhood. And, she wished she could be as carefree and happy like Yuko was.

Many things happened in life, and she had no choices, and there was no looking back. At times she felt like she was getting suffocated, dying inside, but she cared about Yuko, and she knew both Yuko and Naruto needed her.

"Ino, I miss you a lot", stream of tears rolled down her cheeks, and Yuko caught her with tears in her eyes.

"Are you Sad", Yuko asked?

Sakura shook her head and said no. Yuko asked again, "Is Yuko acting bad, and making you cry?"

Smiling Sakura said, "No princess, its too cold that's why my eyes are watery. Let's go to school now and ask as many questions to your teacher ok?"

Time flies just at the blink of an eye. It just felt like yesterday but it had been a 4 year since Ino left and Sasuke too. It was already March 8th, the day Ino passed away and it was Sasuke's birthday too. And, it was also the day when Sakura's life changed forever. She lost two people on the same day. She lost her sister who was the only family or a friend she had. And love of her life Sasuke left her due to a misunderstanding.

She went to the church to pray for her sister, and wished wherever she was, she was well and happy. Then she went to every possible place that had any significance for Sasuke and her.

She went to the park where Sasuke proposed her, and that was the same place where they first kissed. As the thought of Sasuke crossed her mind, she felt happy-sad. The memories were so fresh and so good that she hated the reality.

March 8

Sakura was supposed to meet Sasuke for his birthday celebration. As Sasuke was going abroad to study, he was planning to ask Sakura to marry him, and go with him. He was waiting restlessly, nervously for Sakura to come. But, she didn't show up. He tried to call her cell phone several times, but Sakura would never pick up. Sasuke got worried thinking that something might have happened to Sakura. He ran to her place, and was about to buzz the door bell when he realized the door was open, and he could see Sakura. There was this guy standing in front of her. Sasuke tried to see who the guy was, and he never remembered seeing this guy before.

He wanted to go inside but something stopped him for going. He heard them talking. Sakura was crying and she said "bu..but…I…ii…I love….no don't do this….i cannot do this." It looked like the guy was crying too, he went close to Sakura, hold her face with both his hand, and said something indistinct, but Sasuke heard, " I love….too….I don't know what to do…but we have to face it. Try to understand, my love….we have to….we have to let go." Saying that he kissed her forehead, and said something to Sakura that Sasuke couldn't figure out.

Sasuke felt so enraged to see Sakura in the arms of some other guy. He thought, "How could she do this to me. How? I loved her so much, and all this time I was planning to take her with me, and if she didn't't agree, I would have rather lived here with her than to leave. And, she has been doing this to me behind my back..."

He wanted to go in confront Sakura and tell her how he felt, but he couldn't face her. He loved her so much, and he was so much in pain that he didn't want Sakura to see how vulnerable he felt or she made him feel. He hated her….that instant…that moment….he hated her….

Sakura tried to contact Sasuke and wanted to apologize to him and tell him that she needed him. She needed him most and how sorry she was for not being able to be there for him. But, for her, her sister's life was more important than to celebrate a birthday with a boyfriend. When she heard that Ino had an accident, she took a cab and rushed to the hospital. She met Naruto who was waiting for doctors to tell him how Ino was doing, and they cried together for a while. Ino had an accident on the way to grocery shop, and was rushed to the hospital. At first she was considered out of danger, and thus Naruto send Sasuke home, so that she could see Sasuke. But, when she was gone, her conditions worsen and she passed away. Naruto tried to call Sakura several times, but no one picked up the phone and thus he went to Sakura's house. And that is when she lost her sister, and that is since when she didn't see and hear from Sasuke.

Naruto was always nice to her. He always treated her like a little sister, just like Ino treated her. He took care of her and Yuko like they were his daughter. At first it was little odd for both of them without Ino around. But, they got used to it, Naruto was always busy at work and Sakura helped him take care of Yuko. Everything worked so well, and Naruto knew Sakura was the only one who could take care of Yuko like Ino would have. He knew she would give Yuko all the love that a child needed and he was happy that Sakura was there. But, he worried about her too. She was lost at times, and he knew of her heartbreak too. He tried to hook her up with his junior colleagues but she never showed any interest as such, so he stopped trying too.

"Tring, trrnnnnngggg trnnnngggg"

"Yes Sir, what's the command", Sakura answered her phone giggling.

On the other side Naruto laughed, "Someone is in jolly good mood. I hope I won't ruin it."

"hmmm what is it?", she asked.

"Well I it's just another business dinner little one, and I was wondering if you can fix it up for today."

"Today?" exclaimed Sakura.

Like a little boy he shuffled his hair and said, "Yes. Can you do it…sorry for the short notice but the business associate is here on short notice too. And all the good restaurants were already booked. And I thought what could be better than food cooked by you…"

Smiling, "Yeah yeah right, now say it. You know how to make people work for you. Okei, you got it…but door opens only around 8, is that fine? Even if not I don't care… that's my order….ha ha…anyways is that fine?

"Yes Maam, and Thank you very much. I will see you later ok. Bye…oohhhh by the way where is Yuko?"

"Whatelse she can do, she is playing around. Anyways I will see you later, got to do so much now. Take care."

Food was ready.

"Thank God, I made it on time." 7:30 it was. She went to her room to get dressed and she dressed Yuko too. They always made sure they look presentable when the guest came home.

Ting Dong! Ting Dong!

She opened the door. Naruto was grinning…and giving his gentle smile. And there was the business associate following him to the house.

"Welcome to the house…Mr.." She was dumbfounded. She kept on staring at him, and Naruto assisted…. "Mr. Sasuke, you are welcome"…

Sasuke looked at Sakura for the long moment, and he felt his heart beating faster. Sakura still stood still where she was, and Naruto was gesturing with his eyes to move from there.

Sasuke gave a long look at Sakura and looked at Naruto, and he remembered the guy he had seen at Sakura's house. Now, he knew it was Naruto. He felt like he was going to get sick, but yet he stayed there.

It had been years since he saw Sakura, and all this time he had wondered what she has been doing. He wondered if she was still with the same guy, or she was seeing someone else. If she really betrayed him or he misunderstood? And he felt like he was going to get his answer after all these years.

Yuko came running to the room and she held Sakura's hand and look at Sasuke. "Oh my god, she has a daughter too. Well she has done a great deal", Sasuke thought.

"So here is my daughter Yuko. Yuko say hi to Uncle Sasuke?"

"Sasuke? That's the name of the Prince, right aunt Sakura?...giggling Hello Mr. Sasuke"

Both Sasuke and Naruto glanced at Sakura when Yuko said that, and she blushed.

Naruto laughed and said, "is it a co-incidence or what that the prince of my sister in law's story is no other than Sasuke? Anyways, Mr. Sasuke, meet my sister in law, sister of my late wife,… Sakura. She has been taking care of my baby since Ino's death four years ago."

They exchanged very uncomfortable hellos and Naruto felt that something was wrong. "You guys know each other?"

Sakura nodded, 'Yes"

"He is Suke. Remember the guy who left me when Ino passed away, he was the one who left me too."

Naruto's eyes widen with disbelief…and he said nothing. Nor did Sakura and Sasuke. They ate in silence, and at times exchanged a glance at each other. It was really uncomfortable.

After dinner, Naruto broke the silence. "Mr. Sasuke, we will talk about business tomorrow, I believe you guys have lots of thing to talk about. So, excuse me and Yuko." And he left. He hoped that something will work out between them. He knew how much Sakura loved Sasuke until now. That is why he had private detectives finding Sasuke's whereabouts and when he found he was not married, no girls in life and hard worker, he had tried to fix a deal with his company, so that he could bring Sakura and Sasuke back again.

Dining hall was really quiet. They both stayed in silence. And Sasuke took the courage and spoke first.

"It has been a long time, 4 years to be precise, how have you been?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke and sarcastically smiled and answered, "When you left you made sure that we both won't know anything about each other, but, if you still want to know I am fine and happy."

"Ok", said Sasuke.

There was a silence for long moment, and Sakura spoke.

"I talked to your friend once when I went to your place looking for you, and he told me that you left me because you thought I betrayed you. When you left I needed you, my world was upside down, and you left without telling me. If you had some grudges or misunderstanding……."

She couldn'd finish what she was saying….and started to cry….

"…mis…mis…understanding…u should have..havee..come to me and talked…but you…you…just left…..how….how could someone do this?" She hid her face with her hands and cried uncontrollably.

He came close to her and said "Sorry Sakura. Sorry for what I did."

Looking at him, "Sorry…You are sorry for all my pain..just sorry."

"I don't have anything else to say…all this years I have been thinking about you. Thinking what you have been doing, I know you won't believe it, but it's true… I tried to forget you…I thought you betrayed me….I was wrong…I did wrong….but I loved you. Always loved you."…….

She cries more…he tries to hold her….but she jerks him away…. "don't touch me. Just don't…I am fine.." she cried…. "I don't want to talk to you….it hurts only to see you…"

He looked hurt, pained…and said "I understand, I did wrong to you. But I always loved you. I even looked for you, but you moved. I didn't know where you moved….i loved u and looked for you…and thought about you even though I thought you didn't love me…. But I loved you.

"Go away please, I don't want to talk to you…..I don't want to see you." Sakura said crying.

"Ok. I am sorry for the pain Sakura. But, I want you to know, I always loved you."

Before Sakura could react, he hold her and kissed her forehead and left.

After he left, Sakura cried some more time, but at the same time she was happy… happy sad to see him. She was happy-sad to talk about what happened between them in such a way, and wished it had happened in a proper way. She wished she didn't react that way but again she was in so much pain. But she was happy to see him, and feeling him after a long long time.

She started to clean up, and saw Sasuke left her blazer there. She held the jacked to her chest and she could feel the smell Sasuke out of it. It was so amazing that she still remembered how he smelt. While picking up the blazer she dropped the wallet out of his pocket, she bent to pick it up and saw he was still carrying her picture in his wallet…the picture they took together at the park when he first proposed to her.

She picked the wallet up and put it in the pocket, and turned back only to find Sasuke standing behind her, he was back for his blazer, and he perhaps was standing there since long time, and she didn't realize.

After a Year

Trrrrnnggggg Trrrnnggggg Trrrnnnggggg

"Hello, What happened?" Sakura answered the phone.

"It's March 8 today. I want to see you, can you make time fore me", asked Sasuke?

"I have to go to church to pray for my sister, and then I might have time." Answered Sakura

"Might have time. Hmmm….what kind of friend doesn't have time for another friend's b'day. It's ok I will talk to someone else then.", Sasuke said teasing.

Sakura smiled sheepishly, "Birthday?? Whose birthday?"

"Nevermind", Sasuke acts like he was mad and says "I have to hang up now. I will call you later."

Laughing she answers , "I was teasing, come home Yuko and Naruto would love to celebrate it too."

With his boyish charm he asks, "Can I also bring the ring that I bought for you long time back?"

Sakura smiles and says, "Too early Sasuke, we both need more time. See you later for your B'day dinner. Bye."

"Bye"


End file.
